


Always There

by for_the_love_of_wolves



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_the_love_of_wolves/pseuds/for_the_love_of_wolves
Summary: Daisy wakes up without Lincoln - but she knows he's coming back to her. Always.
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> Another first when it comes to ships. I hope you like it, @TomatoBookworm <3

Daisy wakes up to the sound of chirping birds and raindrops beating against the windowpanes.

It’s early spring and the left-over snow is melting, revealing new life.

Daisy yawns and rolls around in bed, hugging her pillow close. She would have hugged Lincoln instead – if he was there. But he is on a mission right now. He has been away for three days. Way too long. A new Inhuman needed help to get used to their powers. Daisy knows Lincoln is incredibly good at comforting and she loves he’s helping so many people – but still. Sometimes, jealousy kicks in and she just wants him for her own. She wonders if he feels the same, when she's off to help the team.

She thinks about getting up for a second, but quickly decides against it. It’s Sunday and no alarm clock is going to beep. Daisy closes her eyes and dozes off again.

She doesn’t hear the door opening or the steps creaking under careful slow steps.

She doesn’t notice someone enters the bedroom and approaches the bed.

But she awakes and feels it, when arms wrap around her from behind. First, she jumps a little, floating in the space between sleep and reality, but then she senses a familiar warmth and smell, and _knows_.

“Lincoln,” she whispers, a smile spreading on her face.

“Hey,” he says, pressing her close. “Good morning.”

His breath tickles her neck and Daisy sighs contently, feeling his warmth all around her. “You are late," she says, trying to sound offended, but failing terribly. She's just too happy to have him with her again. 

Lincoln chuckles. “Am I? It’s Sunday. We can stay in bed all day long, if you want to.”

Daisy hums and turns around so she’s facing him. She opens her eyes. There he is. Smiling at her, his blue eyes sparkling. Daisy feels a wave of warmth rushing through her. She reaches out to cup his cheek, his stubble feeling rough under her skin. Touching him makes her feel electric in a literal way. It’s a soft vibration, like she’s feeling a second heartbeat. She holds on to it. Knowing: He’s there. He’s hers. And this isn’t going to change.

That was something she had to learn, after things being taken away from her too often. But he helped her accept this is real. And it’s going to stay real.

“What do you think about breakfast in bed?” Lincoln asks after some time of cuddling.

“I’d like that,” Daisy says. “Are you going to make _the_ pancakes?”

Some weeks ago, she discovered Lincoln makes incredibly good chocolate chip pancakes.

“Sure. Everything you want,” he says, kissing the tip of her nose.

Sadly, that means he has to get up and leave. She watches after him, knowing he will return with breakfast. She rolls on her back, looking up at the ceiling and feeling happy. It was a long way to reach this point. There was a time, when she'd scoffed at the idea of a domestic life with a person who truly loves her, with a person she can trust. She'd scoffed at it, because she didn't know how it would be like. But now that she is here, she is never going to give it up. She can see her future now. Can see it with Lincoln. Can even see a family. Still vague, but _there_.

He has been the one teaching her, that her powers are something marvellous. That she can find peace within her. And if she can’t, he’s there to help her. Always.


End file.
